The Horrors of Teaching Parents Internet Language
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Mukahi tries to teach his parents about LOL and others. Chaos ensues. Oneshot, Rated T for swearing.


**Ah. This also came up in an AiM conversation. Except...the problem is...I dunno if it came up from Demon Brat 2000 or My Dad is Mr. Clean.**

**Let's just assume that it's both, shall we? XD Cause I really can't figure it out X.x**

* * *

"So...hm. Um, what am I doing here again?" Shishido asked. 

Mukahi made a shushing noise. "Sh. You and Yuushi are supposed to explain to my parents internet lingo."

"Say what?"

"You know, internet language. Like LOL and OMG and stuff. Oh, and don't forget ROFL."

"...And why?"

"Because my parents think those things are like, bad words or something!"

"Uh, yeah. Some of them actually are."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Remember? WTF, and OMFG!"

"Just don't explain those to them."

"Wait." Shishido held up his hands. "Why in the world would your parents even know about internet language anyways?"

"They saw me typing it on a fanfic."

"Ok, first of all, you're not even allowed to use internet shortcuts while writing a story, especially if you're going to send it out to the public. Unless, of course, you're doing what the author is doing and actually incorporating these things into like, the plot. And second of all, how'd they see you type them?"

"Um, they looked over my shoulder?"

"Oooohhh. Classic." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Gakuto, here's the thing that I don't get," Oshitari began. "Why drag us here just so we can explain to _your _parents about this?"

"Because they aren't going to believe me if I try to tell them myself."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Shishido gave Mukahi a weird look. "Your parents won't believe _you_, but they'll believe _us_?!"

"I know, crazy, isn't it? They only believe other people and not their own son."

"That's just wacked up."

"I know."

"Your parents are really sad."

"I know, seriously."

"So, what now?"

"Now we explain to them what LOL means."

Mukahi's parents were waiting patiently for them to stop whispering and to get on with the lesson.

Shishido raised his voice. "Okay. So, um. Yeah, the wonders of LOL."

Both of Mukahi's parents raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's just freaky," Shishido whispered to Mukahi.

"No...really now."

Oshitari sighed. "LOL means...well...laughing out loud."

Mukahi's father gasped. "Young man, don't mock us!"

"...Excuse me?"

"You just said laughing out loud! Don't mock us just because we don't know what LOL means!"

"...That was the meaning. Laughing out loud."

Mukahi's mother glared. "Young man, you have extremely bad mannerisms."

"..."

Shishido stared. "Okay, let's try another one. OMG means..oh my gosh."

"Or oh my god," Mukahi muttered.

"Wait, what?" Mukahi's mother looked around. "What happened?"

"...What do you mean what happened?"

"You just said 'oh my gosh', so I just assumed that something had happened."

"...Okay, you totally aren't getting this," Shishido said.

"Well you aren't teaching us anything!" Mukahi's father said in an exasperated voice. "How are we supposed to learn if you children aren't teaching us?"

"We are, you just aren't getting it."

"Okay, onto the next word," Oshitari cut in. "WTF means 'what the fuck'."

"What?" Mukahi's mother turned around for the second time. "Did something happen again?"

"...Okay, I agree with Shishido. You adults totally aren't getting this at all."

"ROFL means rolling on floor laughing or something like that," Mukahi said in a bored voice.

"...I don't see anyone rolling on the floor, much less laughing."

"...Holy shit."

"YOUNG MAN, DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE AGAINST US ANYMORE!" Mukahi's mother cried out.

"HEY, YUUSHI SAID A BAD WORD TOO!"

"OSHITARI-SAN ISN'T OUR SON!"

"ARGHHHHH!!!!"

"You know, I never get why people say 'holy shit' in the first place," Shishido commented. "I mean, seriously, is shit like, holy or something?"

"..."

"I think I just lost my last two brain cells," Mukahi commented.

"You never had any."

"Shut up."

"..."

"I think it's somebody's birthday today," Oshitari said.

"Oh, here's the perfect birthday present. Gakuto, get out of here," Shishido said.

"Hey!" Mukahi cried out. "This is _my_ house you know!"

"So?"

"So, you're not supposed to kick me out of my own house!"

"No one really cares, idiot."

"Actually, Gakuto's pretty smart," Mukahi's father commented.

"Shut up," Mukahi growled.

Shishido's mouth formed an O shape. "Dude, he just said you were smart and you just tell him to shut up? Oh, fine then, you're an idiot."

"Thank you! Jeez, it like, took you forever to realize that. Where were you for the past 20 years?"

"Um, you weren't born until like, 15 years ago."

"No one really cares."

"..."

"Oh!" Mukahi brightened up. "There was this one time where my friend from like...some random place asked if Hong Kong was an island. It was so funny."

"Wait, where is Hong Kong exactly?" Mukahi's mother asked.

"...I think the stupidity runs in the family," Shishido stated.

"Hey!" Mukahi's mother gave Shishido an incredulous look. "They never taught me geography while I was at school!"

"Okay..."

"You know, there's something that I really don't get. Why do people insist on like, standing in the middle of the road? It's like telling the cars "hey, come hit me!" and stuff," Mukahi commented.

"Well...yeah...they're just stupid that way," Shishido said in a bored tone.

"Dude, I feel like, killing someone with water."

"Like what, drowning them?"

"No...throwing water at them."

"Oh...wait...that doesn't make any sense..."

"You're a retard."

"Mom!!" Mukahi shouted out, pointing at Shishido. "Look, it's a retard!! Can I have him? Pretty please???"

"Gakuto, that was extremely rude," Oshitari said.

"Well he called me a retard first."

"Um, what does LOL mean exactly?" Mukahi's mother asked.

"...Laughing out loud."

"YOUNG MAN, STOP LAUGHING AT US!" Mukahi's father barked out.

"...I give up."

* * *

**Yeah...total brainfart XD**


End file.
